


谨慎拒绝哥谭阔佬

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [44]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 克拉克•肯特拒绝了他，无论理由是什么，他的恋人在他难得放低姿态求欢之时冷酷而坚定地，拒绝了他。——布鲁斯花了足足三天才勉强消化了这一无可挽回的事实。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Kudos: 6





	谨慎拒绝哥谭阔佬

1.

克拉克很少有为什么过分犹豫不决的时候，英明的决断力和强大的执行力让他总能在面临抉择的瞬间快速做出决定，不用多浪费一分一秒，再大的危机也能被轻松化解。但现在是另一个与众不同的危急边缘——当布鲁斯骑坐在他的身上用能征服一切的惑人姿态分开腿夹住了他的腰，克拉克内心摇摆的幅度前所未有地令他倍感煎熬。

“布鲁斯……”即使布鲁斯的屁股还没蹭到他的阴茎，他也觉得自己已经硬得痛不欲生了，只是这一次他并没有如往常一样享受这难得的勾引翻身压倒布鲁斯再对他为所欲为——因为布鲁斯的腰上有伤、背上有伤、就连胸前都有伤——所以克拉克连碰都不舍得碰他一下，在轻唤了两遍布鲁斯的名字并终于换来一个漫不经心的抬眼后，他挣扎地扶了扶布鲁斯的大腿，然后在煎熬中轻声说道：

“布鲁斯，先下来，你该睡觉了。”

这算是一个安抚，但配合克拉克那并未被布鲁斯撼动丝毫的语气一起听的话、就像极了一个不近人情的命令。作为布鲁斯认识的人中看起来最为保守拘谨的那位，克拉克•肯特在平时和与床事之上的鲜明反差是布鲁斯钟情他的原因之一。倒不是说布鲁斯真的吃得消克拉克的旺盛需求，但配合克拉克的狂热的确也很好地促进了他们在这段恋情中的默契，克拉克想要他的时候、他通常不会说不，反过来，他理所当然地认为自己偶尔给予的性爱邀请也能得到热烈回应。

“我还不想睡……”

于是他又伏下身体在克拉克耳边轻轻吐息，“你确定要我睡觉？在这种情况下？”

不安分的爱人就连气息都万分撩人，而克拉克确定在这种情况下说出“不想”会多么荒唐。可在布鲁斯的健康与自己的欲望之间，伟大、正直、又无私的克拉克•肯特还是做出了自以为正确的权衡，他深吸一口气，按着布鲁斯的肩把他强硬地从自己身上拔了下来。

“是的，”他翻坐起身，尽可能忽略了自己下腹硬挺的那根而后轻柔地把布鲁斯按进了床铺里，“我确定要你睡觉。”

先前还燃情动人的气氛立刻有了天翻地覆的转变，布鲁斯微眯起眼睛看向克拉克的眼神仿佛在控诉着克拉克的反常，在布鲁斯瘪嘴的瞬间，克拉克认为就连自己那条披风都比他还要更解风情。

“你对我没兴趣了。”

这甚至不是一个结论，从布鲁斯肃然又委屈的语气里克拉克应当能判断出这是一个过分夸大了事实的宣判、一个针对克拉克无情的宣判和通牒，但克拉克此时此刻满心只顾忌着布鲁斯身上的各处淤青，他能预想到一旦自己没能把持住，那以布鲁斯方才的行为所能得到的结果只会是伤势的加剧。

“当然不是。”克拉克在无奈中稍作解释，固定着布鲁斯肩膀的双手却不容布鲁斯有任何抵抗，“只是今天你真的应该早点休息。”

要不是布鲁斯体尝过数次氪星阴茎的凶猛滋味，他都要从克拉克诚恳抗拒的语气中以为这个氪星人在他不知道的时候突然成为了勃起障碍患者，能伤害到布鲁斯的东西不多，拒绝则绝对是其中最为管用的一项：

“你确定你不会后悔？”

布鲁斯尽可能委婉地再次试图撩拨了一下，他把差点要流露的不甘掩藏起来，拿膝盖不轻不重地再次顶了克拉克一下，这换来的却只是克拉克腾开手替他盖上了被子，

“我不后悔，”克拉克的目标是让布鲁斯尽快得到休息，至于他自身的麻烦，他不介意等布鲁斯睡着后再去浴室解决，“现在好好睡一觉吧。”

他等着布鲁斯一个妥协的晚安，然而僵持了近一分钟后，他只等来了重重翻身的人拉起被子把自己的羞愤从头到脚完完全全罩了起来。

2.

布鲁斯傲然已久的自尊显然被克拉克自以为贴心的照料严重挫伤了。身为哥谭人人都知其姓名的亿万富翁，布鲁斯并不只是“有名的阔佬”这种形容就能简单概括。想得到他一眼垂青的人如此之多，他与生俱来的吸引力使得他在情事上还不曾遭遇过一次拒绝。

但克拉克•肯特拒绝了他，无论理由是什么，他的恋人在他难得放低姿态求欢之时冷酷而坚定地，拒绝了他。

布鲁斯花了足足三天才勉强消化了这一无可挽回的事实。

3.

克拉克意识到布鲁斯在生气时已经太晚。与平时为了任务或是某些决策的争执不同，布鲁斯这回的怒意是循序渐进的，在隔天起床被布鲁斯踹了一脚后，克拉克以为布鲁斯已经释然了这次小小的摩擦——尽管实际上克拉克并不认为这是什么摩擦，毕竟为了布鲁斯，他也做出了很大的牺牲——他们一如往常地度过了平静的一日，除了布鲁斯当晚以夜巡为由要求克拉克回农场过夜之外，克拉克并没有觉察出任何异常。

即使是第二天，布鲁斯在通讯器里突然幽幽地问了一句“那天晚上你为什么会对我无动于衷”，克拉克也只以饱含真情的“因为我在意你的身体”作答，他认为自己做出了正确的选择，因此他也就没觉得布鲁斯真的会为了这件事和他过多计较，也许他的确有些后悔错过了来自布鲁斯的诱引，但来日方长，他相信自己总还能得到下一次的机会。哪怕到了第三天布鲁斯开始以各种借口对他避而不见，他也单纯地认为只是布鲁斯太忙而不是对自己抱有某种怨气。他既自信，又迟钝，这导致他趁着其余成员不在场时将布鲁斯从后抱住压倒在那张为联盟购置的大圆桌上、而布鲁斯只是冷冷地让他立刻放开自己时，克拉克被自己的错愕从头浇到了尾。

“怎……怎么了布鲁斯……”克拉克边问边还是放开了布鲁斯，说真的他还处于恍惚之中，就算追溯到初见的晚宴上，布鲁斯对克拉克的语气也从未如此冷淡。克拉克只好讪笑着往后退开，看着布鲁斯保持着漠然的神色整理着被他的粗鲁动作弄皱的大衣，“现在没有其他人，我们也三四天没好好……”

“单独相处”还没能说出口，布鲁斯就干脆连瞧都没瞧克拉克一眼直接转身把不苟的背影留给了他、自己则专注整理起了被弄乱的文件，“我在工作。”

“你……生气了？”克拉克生出这念头的同时小心地转去了布鲁斯对面，他看着布鲁斯不与他有任何接触的眼神，估量着布鲁斯现在的样貌中所隐藏的怒意到底有多浓厚，他猜测布鲁斯会说没有，那几乎就是每次在面对这种提问时的标准答案。

但布鲁斯只是在几秒的考虑后停下了正归置着散乱纸张的手。

“怎么会呢？”

毫无表情的脸又瞬时盈上了一抹笑容，克拉克没法分辨这笑容是否意喻着危险，他只能呆愣在那儿看着布鲁斯又解开了一颗衬衫扣子，被扯开的布料间隐约露出惹人遐想的锁骨，让他惴惴不安的脸也离他越来越近：

“你怎么会觉得我在生气？”布鲁斯在说话间挤进了克拉克与桌沿之中，他贴着克拉克的下半身，用两根手指捻住克拉克的衣领、轻车熟路地将他勾向了自己，“我为什么要生气？我他妈的怎么会对又温柔又他妈体贴的超人生见鬼的气！”

能让布鲁斯挂着笑冒出脏话意味着这次的矛盾已经升级到了最严重的级别，克拉克飞速整理着思绪，想将布鲁斯箍紧在自己怀里的想法却落了空，没等克拉克的手臂环过来，布鲁斯就已经敏捷地从他身前闪开了，从前的拉扯推拒对克拉克来说不过是增添情趣的游戏，但现在布鲁斯实打实的闪躲却成了一个提醒克拉克别再轻举妄动的信号。

“不要道歉，克拉克，”布鲁斯头也不回地踱去了自己一开始站着的位置，像完全能看到克拉克在背后欲言又止的一举一动那样慢悠悠说道，“既然你都说了你不会后悔，那我又有什么可生气的呢？”

布鲁斯说话的语气既不像是愠怒、也绝对不是赌气，但这听起来轻飘飘的每一个字，都在明确提醒着克拉克，他确实在不经意间，犯下了一个难以补救的巨大错误。

4.

这只是开始。

克拉克放在腿上的那只手捏成了拳头，他咬了咬牙根，向着对面还在滔滔不绝的戴安娜展开一个笑容，戴安娜具体在布置一些什么他完全没心思关心，坐在他旁边的布鲁斯正用顶在他两腿间的那条腿夺取着他的全部注意力，那灵活又隐秘地在他的勃起之上缓缓蹭弄的脚正耀武扬威地威胁着他“这只是布鲁斯•韦恩报复的开始”。

往上看去，布鲁斯正和其他人一样让目光时不时在戴安娜和面前的文件上来回，没有任何表情起伏的面色一派平静，一言不发的模样显得如此成熟稳重，但不是这样，克拉克将被布鲁斯撩拨出的哼声和自己的有苦难言一起压回胃里。只有他知道这个穿着得体表现优雅的男人可以表现得多么浪荡：他可以在完全不被人察觉的情况下用脚尖蹭上克拉克的小腿，他也可以绷直着唇对着戴安娜的叙述微微皱眉、却用攀附至克拉克大腿内侧的触感让克拉克想起这个中年人被自己顶在墙上求饶的模样，噢，他甚至可以不费吹灰之力让克拉克不听话的那根不消五秒就胀硬起来，直接搭在他大腿上的那条腿嚣张而直接，它从一开始有意无意的撩弄变作目标明确的点火，布鲁斯的脚掌心完全覆盖在牛仔裤包裹下的阴茎上微微使力，克拉克忍耐了好几分钟的难堪就这么被刺激得脱口而出：

“布鲁……”克拉克的脖颈都憋红了一片，虽然他把不雅的叫唤及时换成了名字，但这还是成功地引起了所有人的好奇，布鲁斯置身事外的无辜眼神瞥过来，而戴安娜略带疑惑的质问也紧随其后。

“克拉克，”她暂时停止了叙述，不满地看向不知道多久前开始就只一心盯着布鲁斯的克拉克，对于她来说，接受了他们彼此相爱这件事不代表她能接受克拉克无时无刻不在用眼神宣誓所有权，“你有没有听到我刚才在说什么？”

“咳……有，”克拉克想用作反击的瞪眼在布鲁斯又踩上他阴茎的行径之下颓然失败了，“今晚你和巴里去中心城的那家机械工厂打探，我和布鲁斯负责随时接应，维克多和亚瑟留在这里值班。”

拳头因为又模仿着套弄的节奏上下缓缓动起来的脚趾捏得更紧，克拉克闭上眼睛深深呼吸，不自觉开始考虑假如他当着这么多人的面把布鲁斯掀翻在桌子上狠狠干他会造成什么后果，小部分仅剩的理智在这个念头萌生的当下就尖叫着阻止了他——他要是这么做了的话，花上十年都未必能得到布鲁斯的原谅。他确信布鲁斯正是吃准了这一点，才故意挑选了这种时候恶意戏弄他，克拉克竭力保持着神智对众人说着抱歉，敷衍着让会议继续进行，可从头到尾没出声的布鲁斯早就让他的精神无法集中了，等会议一结束……克拉克不自在地又闷闷咳嗽了两声，布鲁斯则会意一边又淡笑着瞧了他一眼，克拉克决定等会议一结束，他就要把布鲁斯拖进随便哪个无人的房间、好好用这根此刻悲惨无比的阴茎干得布鲁斯双腿发软才行。他忍受着又冲上小腹的热流暗自发狠地想着，只可惜等会议结束、其他人也终于全部离开后，做事不留任何余地的布鲁斯•韦恩早就不见了踪影。

5.

“拜托……布鲁斯，”克拉克揪了把自己的头发，“别折磨我了。”

把他和那根欲求不满的氪星阴茎一起留在空荡荡的正义大厅唉声叹气算什么？现在才是真正的报复，敞开的浴袍中渗出薄汗的胸脯若隐若现，那两粒常被克拉克叼进嘴里舔弄的乳头因布鲁斯双手的捻弄听话地立起，潦潦摆动着腰肢的人正乐在其中地后仰着脖颈，从下巴延伸开的优美弧线让克拉克只想咬住那一片脆弱。他更想剥下那件滑落到布鲁斯肩部以下的浴袍，用它把未着寸缕的布鲁斯反绑住、然后卡着他的脖子不管不顾操进他的身体。但是他不能，既然他答应了布鲁斯那个“我说可以之前你不能动，否则别指望我会原谅你”的合理要求，就算他的脑袋里现在满是爆裂开的烟花，他也不能违背自己应承过的诺言。

“我哪有折磨你，”布鲁斯的声音听来明朗，他这么说着，刚抬起几寸的屁股又准确无误地坐上了克拉克戳在小腹前阴茎，“你要是觉得这是折磨的话，那你走吧。”

布鲁斯漫不经心地前后动了动，克拉克就又颤抖着发出一声哀嚎：

“不……我不是那个意思……”就连撑在克拉克身上的那双带着薄茧的手掌都让他心神荡漾，然而能得到化解矛盾的机会是多么不容易，何况这是来自布鲁斯的“惩罚”，他应当甘之如饴……

“只要能让你消气……”

话才出口克拉克就品尝到了悔恨的滋味，因为布鲁斯立即变换了姿势，他往下挪动后握住克拉克的性器根部一鼓作气把硕大的顶端含了进去。柱头被湿润的口腔包裹的快感让克拉克酥麻不已，只是对现下的克拉克来说，他感受到的只是无尽的痛苦。想象一下吧，布鲁斯•韦恩跪在你的两腿之间高撅着屁股含着你的阴茎为你口交，而你却不得不躺在这里一动不动，这恐怕是克拉克在地球上遭遇过的最惨绝人寰的试炼，如果时间能倒流，他一定不会自以为是的在那天晚上说出“我不会后悔”这种蠢话。

只可惜现在后悔也为时已晚了。湿热的舌尖像得到鼓励的小恶魔一样在他的阴茎之上游走，布鲁斯像在试吃着一道稀罕的甜品那样不急不躁地舔吮着这根愈发粗大的玩意儿，那些充血的阴茎是否会让克拉克叫苦不迭？布鲁斯才不在乎呢。

“不，够了，布鲁斯。”

克拉克的好脾气在布鲁斯又吸吮了一下柱头时全面溃败，扯过布鲁斯将他压制在身下用不了两秒，他一手卡着布鲁斯的腰，一手卡住了他的下巴求他施舍一个亲吻，顶在两个人之间的性器让克拉克的欲望难再忍耐一秒，但布鲁斯不仅避开了克拉克寻上来的吻，抗拒着克拉克的动作也是一点都不含糊：

“今天不可以，”布鲁斯拿肘部推挡着克拉克，垂起的眼角里全是事不关己的冷静，“我想睡了，还有，你忘了吗？”

他拿还能动作的那只手指指自己的腰，轻轻松松把克拉克的记忆拉回了几天之前，“我还有伤呢。”

“布鲁斯，别这么对我，”掐在布鲁斯腰侧的手放松了些力道，但克拉克还是不想就此放跑布鲁斯，“你也硬了不是吗？我知道你想和我做……”

“确切说来，我只是在六天前很想和你做，但今天的话……我确实不想。”布鲁斯鼓了鼓脸颊，嘟嘟囔囔的颤音听起来何其可怜，“我说不可以就是不可以，不管你今天多么想和我做，很抱歉你今天都得忍住才行。”

“不！布鲁斯！你不能……”克拉克是真的吼了出来，通常情况下他都不会再给布鲁斯说话的机会而是直接付诸行动了，可如今是特殊情况，他不敢再冒险付出更多代价，“你不能在这种情况下还要求我忍住——”

“你可以忍住的，我相信你。”布鲁斯将头凑上来轻啄了一下克拉克的下巴后巧妙地从他身下逃开了，他把无言悲伤的克拉克重新推倒，又跪坐在他身边观赏着他窘相，“你怎么会忍不住呢？上次我分开腿坐在你身上求着你操我的时候你都能忍住，我们优秀完美的超人先生还有什么忍不住？”

“布鲁斯，我真的……”

认错又有什么用？就算他说一千遍对不起，布鲁斯因他善意的拒绝而破碎的自尊一时半会儿也无法再粘连起来。

“别说了，”布鲁斯拿手指压上了克拉克的唇，不给他道歉的机会，“我没兴趣听。”

不仅如此，这个磨人的恶魔还再度俯下身去，温柔地亲了亲愈发胀硬的氪星阴茎，“加油哦——

“你一定可以忍住的。”

6.

克拉克觉得自己就像被可恶妻子一脚踢下床的老实丈夫，他悲观绝望，心情低落，不管谁和他说话他都只能摆出一副闷闷不乐的表情，活像一只对松果失去热情的花栗鼠。与此相对的是布鲁斯变得愈发和颜悦色，有一天他甚至笑着同意了亚瑟要参观韦恩酒窖的请求。不管是超人垂头丧气还是蝙蝠侠如沐春风般和煦都不是什么好兆头，戴安娜分不清他们两个谁更不正常一点，好在，选择克拉克先进行一番交谈总不会是个错误选择。

“嘿，”她别扭地看着眼前这只抑郁的花栗鼠，“你怎么得罪布鲁斯了？”

“我——”

克拉克一时不知从何谈起，“布鲁斯想要我操他的时候我却拒绝了他”没法说出口，愁绪在肠子里百转千回后又变成了一声让人摸不着头脑的“唉”。

“你被他甩了？”

“……那倒没有，”克拉克着急否认，“但也不比那个好到哪里去。”

“找不到解决办法？”戴安娜的眼珠转了一圈，她和克拉克可不一样，克拉克对那个任性的中年人可以无休止的包容退让，而她则更喜欢强硬一些，“那你就假设一下如果他把你甩了你会怎么样。”

但凡布鲁斯敢提和分手有关的一个字，他都有很大概率会把布鲁斯关起来，操到他离不开自己——克拉克认认真真想了一下，觉得自己真的做得出来。

“你是说我应该……？”他和戴安娜交换了一下眼色，一同看向被亚瑟搭着肩走远的布鲁斯。

“我什么都没说过，”戴安娜摆摆手，让提示到此为止，“无论如何，我都希望你可以快点解决。” 

她是真的不想再看见这张愁颜不展的脸了。

7.

当怀柔政策没用的时候，对付这种把骄傲看得比什么都重要的哥谭人就只能来点硬的，克拉克一声招呼都没打就将布鲁斯从韦恩酒窖劫了出来，他毫不怜惜地把布鲁斯仍在那张玩弄过他的大床上，享受完把布鲁斯的衣服剥得七零八落的愉悦感后箍着他的手腕把他压在了床头。

“操你的布鲁斯•韦恩，”爱人才刚踢蹬双腿有小幅度的挣扎，克拉克就不争气地硬了，“没能被我操就这么让你怀恨在心？嗯？你就这么想要我插进你的屁股里把你干到流水？”

他一点也不脸红地说着污言秽语，布鲁斯回应的连篇脏话对他根本构不成任何威胁，他挤开布鲁斯的膝盖，跪坐在那儿用戳起的阴茎去顶布鲁斯的臀瓣，以此刺激着布鲁斯敏感的身体跟着色情的幻想战栗：

“我可没耐心再陪你继续玩了，不管你有没有原谅我，今天我都会把你干到我满足了为止，你可是让它吃了不少苦头，”克拉克低头看看自己的那根，又腾开手去撸弄了两下布鲁斯半勃的硬挺，他确认布鲁斯也正因自己的也蛮兴奋了起来，尽管梗着脖颈盯着他的视线让他不免又感到不安的焦虑，但他也还是打算一鼓作气让这可笑的报复在此终结：

“把腿再张开点，好好看着我是怎么插你的，你拿脚在会议桌底下挑逗我的时候，你就应该……”

“我以为你还能继续忍下去呢。”半晌没说话的人终于发出了声音，他的表情不知何时从不忿变成了愉快，流连在眼角的风情让他变回了那个高贵又轻佻的迷人阔佬，他得意地观赏着克拉克因他而生的暴躁和狂怒，而他只要动一动嘴，就掌控了自制力强大的氪星人脆弱的心神。

“一秒钟都无法再忍了。”克拉克放开了布鲁斯的手腕，但他没给布鲁斯一点自由，才试着挪动一下的布鲁斯又被克拉克拖回身下，阴茎擦着阴茎，克拉克喷在布鲁斯脸上的狂热吐息也让布鲁斯迷乱不已，他乐意见得克拉克为他发疯，只有这样，才对得起他这些天来的卖力表演。

“忘了那天的我吧，我发誓我不会再做那么蠢的选择了，我现在只想把你操得神志不清，让你知道你对我有多大的吸引力。”

闻言才终于又再笑开来的布鲁斯停止了挣动，他将手臂从克拉克的桎梏中抽出来环住了他的肩脖，而一早就被分开的双腿则乖顺地缠上了克拉克的腰臀：

“如你所愿。”

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2018年2月20日，以此记录。


End file.
